The Devil's Mint
by Pagan Blood
Summary: four of the G-boys watch another enjoy a mint candy. This seems to have an interesting effect on them. masturbation, and pure smut This is my first ever fic.


**Heya, I'm ;Pagan Blood and this is my first fic ever. So hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Even though it pains me to say this I do not in any way own Gundam Wing.**

**Warnings: suggestive content, language, masturbation, and pure smut**

**Pairings:?+?+?+?X? To be revealed at the end or the story**

**Summary: four of the G-boys watch another enjoy a mint candy. This seems to have an interesting effect on them.**

The Devil's Mint

This had to be the devil's work. This tempting teasing torture. The slow sticky sweet seduction screamed sin. Or make that unwitting seduction. They knew he couldn't possible know what he was doing to them. Hell they weren't even sure he knew that they were there at all. They sat watching him wrap his full red lips around the long mint again and again. Two of his fingers were hooked around the end of the candy. He would take the mint all the way into his mouth twisting it sharply and slowly dragging it out before proceeding to repeat his actions.

They had been watching him for a while. Not just enjoying his treat but also in life in general. Each thinking he was the most gorgeous being they had ever had the joy of encountering. Even more so since the war had ended. He'd really mellowed out slowly letting parts of his mask fall away. They were beginning to see another side of him. Hidden talents were being revealed. Secret vices were coming to light much like the one he was currently enjoying.

The boys stifled a groan. MMM...God they thought he'd just found a jumbo version of the devious mint. It was long and thick they couldn't help but compare it to other things. Noting just how much and how easily he fitted it into his mouth. They squirmed clutching the cushions of their seats they couldn't take it they wanted to jump up and use that lushes mouth for other things. The devil really was a horny bitch. Fuck now he's licking the sides flicking the tongue over it following the pattern on the mint. This had to be the fucking devils mint. There were few candy's in the world that were so wonderfully suggestive and yet so innocently sweet. So tempting and alluring like the siren of mints. Bloody hell they had to say something he had to stop.

"FOR FUCK SAKE ENOUGH ALREADY" Duo yelled hands fisted in his hair.

"This has got to be injustice" Wufei choked out breathing heavily

"I …have to… agree" Quatre panted his cheeks were flushed and eyes were glazed.

Trowa just threw his head back groaning out one word "Heero"

Heero turned his head taking his mouth away from his treat. "What the hell are you guys yelling about? Don't you see I'm trying to enjoy…"

"Oh we see alright" Duo said cutting him off "we see you wrapping those lips around that stupid fucking mint. Licking it sucking on it the God damn look of ecstasy on your face. But do you see? Do you see what the hell you do to us? Do you?"

Heero sat up taking a good look at his friends. They were all breathing hard, faces flushed. His eyes traveled down their bodies taking in their heaving chests down their stomachs to rest on the obvious bulges in their pants. Heero blushed bringing his eyes up to meet theirs.

"Sorry I didn't know." He said

"Oh no Heero" Quatre said shaking his head "Sorry in not enough"

"What are you going to do to rectify this?" Wufei asked looking into his lap.

Heero's blush deepened "What do you want?"

Trowa looked at him "We all saw how much you were enjoying that peppermint Heero. Why don't you show us how much you can really enjoy it?" He said

Heero looked all of them in the eye one by one searching them. Having found what he was looking for he slowly turned on the sofa sitting up and leaning back bracing his feet on the coffee table in front of it. He spread his legs giving them a perfect view of his body. Slowly he pulled his shirt up over his head letting it fall onto the floor. He picked up his mint licking it before slowly putting it back into his mouth to suck. His other hand came up to trail over his chest lightly grazing his nipples. He groaned around the candy bringing his eyes up to look at the other boys. Four pairs of eyes were intently focused on him their shirts had also been removed pant were unbuckled and hands wrapped around long hard lengths. Heero's breath hitched they were beautiful all of them with firm chests and trim builds. How had he never noticed before?

"MMM…Heero don't stop now" Quatre groaned

"Yeah babe give us more" Duo pleaded

Heero smiled around his candy slowly pulling it all the way out of his mouth. Only run it along his body swirling it around one nipple leaving a sticky trail in its wake. Heero threw his head back and moaned. Slowly his hand reached for his jeans releasing the snap he reached inside pulling out his length with a groan he gave it a few firm strokes before removing his hand giving the other boys an unobstructed view of his perfect cock and it was perfect long and strait not to thick but not to skinny either smooth, hard and dripping precum. Yeah it was definitely perfect. Heero was using both hands and the candy on his body now occasionally bringing it back to his mouth to suck and nibble on. He let his eyes close running his hands up and down his sides brushing over his nipples he could hear the others pants and groans and it just fueled his need. Panting he reached down fisting his cock he slowly began to stroke. He stroked all the way to the base of his cock before going all the way up to the tip and twisting and stroking downwards again. Opening his eyes he looked to see what the others were doing. What he saw made him shiver and a wave of heat roll over his body. They were stroking each other. Even as their eyes were locked on him their hand were busy on each others laps. Teasing fingertips ran across tips and lower to fondle heavy sacks. Hands working together to create tight tunnels around their cocks.

'Damn' Heero thought 'you had to love teamwork'

"Ah Heero"

"More" Trowa said biting his lip as Wufei dragged his thumb across the tip of his cock spreading the precum. "Show us more"

Heero shuddered even without touching them; just hearing as they groaned his name with such need demanding to see more sent a fresh stream of precum dribbling down his length. He began wiggling out of his pants. Taking his feet off the coffee table for a moment to allowing them to join his shirt on the floor. He spread his legs far apart stroking his cock steadily he smirked at them.

"So you all want more?" he asked

At their eager nods he laughed softly and swirled his candy playfully in his mouth. Then the candy came out of his mouth to be replaced by fingers. Once they were nice and slick he began to tease his opening. Rubbing his fingertips against it before slipping two inside. The boy's groans mingled with Heero's own as they watch him trusting in and out stretching himself. And then suddenly the candy was back in his mouth cheeks hollowing out with the force of his sucks.

"Please Heero" groaned Wufei "don't tease"

They other just panted nodding their heads in agreement. Heero smiled removing the mint to trail it down his body. Slowly seductively over his cock, under his balls to rest at his opening. He looked up to watch their faces as he slowly began to push in.

"OH FUCK HEERO" Duo panted eyes wide

Quatre moaned tossing his head back "move it please" he said "trust it in and out of your hot body"

Heero readily complied trusting the treat hard, faster, and deeper each time his fist sped up and his head fell back all sound around him fell away and he knew nothing but the pleasure. The boy's fists matched him stroke for stroke. They were each nearing their peak. The heat that had been pooling in the bellies began to build spreading to engulf their bodies. Nothing but the sound of moans and incoherent words filled the room. Then like a choreographed dance heads fell back, Bodies shuddered, breaths hitched and one name filled the room as the boys reached their peak. Streams of cum coated every hand in the room.

"Fuck but that was hot" Duo sighed lazily licking cum off his finger. The others just nod still caught up in post orgasmic bliss. Suddenly they realized no sound was coming from Heero looking his way they all groaned. There he lay covered in cum legs still spread body flushed a delicious pink sweat lightly glistening on his skin and the infamous mint back in his mouth.

Candy canes really were the Devil's mint.

**It's finished, just a little holiday story.**

**If you want tell me what you think, hope you liked it**


End file.
